movieshubfandomcom-20200215-history
ToMoro:ToMoro
TwitterWidgetWikia ToMoro-2 __NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ 'Are You Going to San Diego Comic-Con 2014?' Wikia's making the annual geek pilgrimage Comic-Con International in San Diego, and we want to know if you'll be there. Let us know and we could have a VIP perk with your name on it – celeb meet ‘n’ greets, party tickets, much-needed internet access, and other awesome opportunities! ToMoro-3 'Archives' 'Ask Me To Ask Wolverine' "Ask Me To Ask" hands the virtual mic over to our users, allowing fans to take part in conducting the interview in their own words. In this special Community Showcase edition of Expert Showcase, The Wolverine director James Mangold sits down to answer questions straight from the keyboards of Wikia users just like you, including a tidbit about the future of Wolverine. Watch on! 'Ask Me To Ask Catching Fire' In our Catching Fire Community Showcase, we hear from Elizabeth Banks (Effie Trinket), Lenny Kravitz (Cinna) Josh Hutcherson (Peeta Mellark), Jennifer Lawrence (Katniss Everdeen), Sam Claflin (Finnick Odair), Jena Malone (Johanna Mason), and Director Francis Lawrence as they share some favorite filming moments and answer a wide range of user-submitted questions. Check it out! 'Ask Me To Ask Riddick' For Riddick, we were able to book some time with none other than the man himself, Vin Diesel (Riddick) - along with Battlestar Galactica fan-favorite Katee Sackhoff (Dahl) to learn what inquiring Wikian minds wanted to know, and what Vin had to say about playing Groot in the upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy film! See for yourself: 'Comic-Con 2013 Interviews' Fandom takes stage on [http://www.wikia.com/Showcase Wikia Showcase]. This ongoing video series takes on fun pop culture topics in every episode. Fans create the conversation in Community Showcase, Wikia Stars discuss the latest news, events and entertainment in the Stars Showcase, and industry experts and celebrities discuss alongside their fans in Expert Showcase. At Comic-Con 2013, our Special Edition Expert Showcase took aim at stars of two summer blockbusters, Kick-Ass 2 and Riddick. Have a look! Lynnt (Kick-Ass Wikia), Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Kick-Ass 2), Christopher Mintz-Plasse (Kick-Ass 2) Zelda8999 (Riddick Wikia), Evic (Riddick Wikia), Katee Sackhoff (Riddick), David Twohy (Riddick) 'Comic-Con 2012 Interviews' As most of you are already aware (How could you not be? We’ve been absolutely bombarding you with our coverage!), Wikia attended the San Diego Comic-Con in a big way this year. Aside from the various parties and activities we had planned for attending Wikians, we also got the opportunity to chat with the cast members & filmmakers of several high profile films. And as is our M.O. here, you gave us the questions and we asked ‘em! So check out our interviews with the folks from The Hobbit (Andy Serkis and Martin Freeman), The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Mackenzie Foy, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone and Elizabeth Reaser), Total Recall (Kate Beckinsale, Bryan Cranston, Jessica Biel, and Len Wiseman), Pacific Rim (Guillermo del Toro, Charlie Hunnam and Rinko Kikuchi) and Looper (Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Emily Bluntand Rian Johnson). 'Ask Me To Ask Snow White and the Huntsman' “Unique opportunities” is the name of the game when it comes to Hollywood and I recently had the chance to participate in a doozie. Specifically, I interviewed Snow White and the Huntsman star Kristen Stewart via Skype, while she took a break from the film’s press junket in the picturesque UK countryside. Besides the fact that I’d never conducted a Skype interview before, what made this opportunity extra special is that -- while I was chatting with the actress -- we held a live chat where participating Wikians submitted questions. I, in turn, funneled those questions directly to Stewart. I served merely as your conduit. Here’s how she responded to your questions! 'Ask Me To Ask Battleship' The adaptation of the popular Hasbro boardgame (perhaps known to most for that memorable line from the 1985 commercial, “You sank my battleship!”) is a project I’ve tracked for quite some time now (over two years to be exact). I toured an active Naval Destroyer with the film’s director, Peter Berg, when he first announced the movie. I attended a set visit for the film when it was shooting in Hawaii. I sat in the edit bay as Berg showed me “in-progress” scenes. And I even moderated a panel for the film (attended by the director, Brooklyn Decker, and Alexander Skarsgård) at the 2012 WonderCon. So it seemed only natural to bring my involvement full circle by attending the press junket, held in Pearl Harbor Hawaii. By this point, however, I had asked all the major players every question I could think of. So I turned to you, loyal Wikians, for topics of discussion. Here’s what Berg, Decker, Taylor Kitsch, Rihanna and Skarsgård had to say (be sure to share this with your friends!): 'Ask Me to Ask The Cabin in the Woods' The opening night film for the 2012 SXSW Film Festival was the horror genre bender, The Cabin in the Woods. Aside from screening the awesome flick, I also got the chance to sit down with three of its actors (Anna Hutchison, Jesse Williams, and Kristen Connolly), as well as its writer (Joss Whedon) and director (Drew Goddard). Here’s what you wanted me to ask them: 'Ask Me to Ask 21 Jump Street' 21 Jump Street is the hilarious big screen re-imagining of the classic ‘80s TV series of the same name -- the one that made “Johnny Depp” a household name. Starring in this go ‘round were Jonah Hill, Channing Tatum, Dave Franco, and Rob Riggle. Directing were Phil Lord and Chris Miller. Knowing I was going to be interviewing them at the 2012 SXSW Film Festival, I opened up the questions to the community and you came up with some fun ones!